1 an et 9 mois
by xklm
Summary: 1 an et 9 mois qu'Harry a quitté Draco. "Tu ne me verras plus, je ne reviendrais pas ... Ce sera comme si je n’avais jamais existé." Mais que s'est-il réellement passé pendant cette longue période ? Et pourquoi Harry est-il parti si brutalement ?


_Le soleil brille en cette magnifique journée de fin d'hiver. Le ciel plus bleu que l'océan recouvre notre appartement et tout l'horizon. Les oiseaux chantent ressortant pour profiter des beaux jours à venir. Les enfants courent à en perdre haleine, riant à gorge déployé, sautant dans l'herbe haute, respirant le parfum des toutes premières fleurs écloses. _

_Je respire doucement l'air frais de cette soit disant belle journée, avant de me retourner vers l'homme, le magnifique jeune homme me faisant face. Mes émeraudes viennent plonger dans ses deux ornes gris, le fixant d'un air plat sans expression, sans vie, presque grave, brisant son magnifique sourire, me faisant un peu plus mal._

- _Harry qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? _

- _Je m'en vais…_

- _Ah oui tu vas où ? me sourit-il. _

_Non ne me sourit pas, ne me rend pas la tache plus difficile qu'elle ne l'est. Alors non ne me sourit pas mon amour parce que je m'apprête à te briser. _

- _Je pars Draco, réellement…_

- _Tu pars… tu… Oh._

- _C'est mieux pour toi, pour moi. _

- _Que… quoi ? Non ! Tu n'as pas le droit de décider pour moi, tu… non ! Tu ne… Tu ne veux plus de moi ? _

- _Je ne peux pas rester ici. J'étouffe Draco, tu comprends ? Avec toi j'étouffe, je ne suis pas à ma place, je n'arrive pas à me reconstruire après tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Je suis désolé, mais je crois que toi et moi… il n'y pas de nous… on a jamais été fait pour être ensemble. Alors je préfère arrêter maintenant plutôt que tu ne t'accroches de trop à moi._

- _Tu… tu ne m'aimes plus ? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ? _

- _Draco… Oui, tu n'es pas assez bien pour moi._

- _Tu ne peux pas me laisser… Tu es ma vie, tu es mon âme, tu es mon monde. Sans toi je ne suis plus rien. _

- _Promet moi que tu ne tenteras rien de stupide. Et en échange je vais te faire une promesse…_

- _Harry…_

- _Tu ne me verras plus, je ne reviendrais pas. Poursuis ta vie, je ne m'en mêlerais plus. Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé. _

- _Non…_

_Ma main vient doucement caresser ses joues, alors que mon cœur se fait douloureux et que ma respiration se fait difficile. Il murmure mon prénom, répétant une litanie de « non, tu ne peux pas me laisser, j'ai besoin de toi. » Je m'approche doucement de lui, embrassant son front, humant son odeur une dernière fois, imprimant ses yeux, son visage dans ma mémoire avant de me détourner, et d'avancer, reprenant ma route vers un nouvel avenir. _

_« Harry »_

_Mes mains se mettent à trembler, mais je continue à marcher droit devant essayant de calmer les battements violents de mon cœur._

_« Harry »_

_Des larmes commencent à glisser sur mes joues, tandis que j'accélère, que je cours loin de lui avant de me stopper brutalement et de transplaner._

« HARRY ! »

Mon corps se redresse brutalement en un grand sursaut dans mon lit. Brulant, tremblant, perdu et complètement anéanti. Hermione est là, l'inquiétude trahissant le sourire sur son doux visage. Sa main enlace les doigts de la mienne. Elle caresse doucement ma joue, essuyant les larmes glissant de mes yeux.

- Hermione…

- Shhht, je suis là tout va bien. Calme-toi et repose-toi… Oui voilà allonge toi, ferme les yeux, ça ira mieux. Dans trois jours Harry, tout s'arrangera d'accord. Tu lui expliqueras, tu lui parleras.

- Pas après presque deux ans. Oublié… détesté… promesse et... terminé, sanglotais-je.

- Harry…

- Lissa… (se lit lissia)

- Ce petit ange dort ne t'en fait pas… Repose-toi Harry, s'il te plait.

Elle embrasse ma tempe continuant de caresser tendrement ma joue. Mes yeux se portent sur Ron, accoudé contre la porte de ma chambre, un sourire fraternel et rassurant sur son visage. Je laisse glisser une nouvelle larme le long de ma joue, avant de fermer mes paupières et de sombrer à nouveau dans un profond sommeil, le visage souriant de mon tendre amour me revenant en pleine figure.

Il est 9h30, et installé dans un somptueux wagon réservé aux adultes, nous filons à travers l'Angleterre à bord du Poudlard express. Nous ? Ron, Hermione et Moi, accompagné de Lissa bien entendu. Demain c'est la rentrée. Cette fois nous allons voir l'école différemment, nous ne la verrons plus, et parcourons plus comme des élèves, mais comme des professeurs. Nous avons tous les trois 23 ans. Et oui le temps passe. Diplômé de Poudlard et des écoles supérieures. Hermione en tant que merveilleuse médicomage et Ron et moi comme puissants Aurors. Combattre ne m'intéresse pas, plus. Je suis las de courir après le passé, je laisse ça à mon meilleur ami et à mes collègues. Je pense qu'il est temps aujourd'hui d'apporter un apprentissage correct au plus jeune pour que les erreurs qui se sont produites par le passé, ne viennent pas à se dérouler à nouveau. Alors en étant toujours inséparables, nous avons décidé sous la demande de notre cher directeur, Albus, d'accepter les trois postes qu'il nous proposait. Hermione en tant qu'infirmière, gardant tout de même son mis temps à Sainte-Mangouste. Ron comme professeur de Sortilèges pouvant instruire d'avantage les élèves sur toutes les bases de la magie, et leur apprendre plus beaucoup plus, mais bien entendu il a du accepter les conditions du ministère, qui a désiré le garder comme Auror, étant un des meilleurs, donc en cas de missions très importantes, il devra s'absenter. Et moi embauché en tant que professeurs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, imposant un emploi du temps plutôt cool me permettant de m'occuper de Lissa. Tient en parlant d'elle, qui voilà…

- C'est un vrai petit monstre.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? m'affolais-je.

- Ta chère et tendre s'est pris d'un coup d'admiration devant l'eau coulant du robinet. Elle a avancé ses jolies mains et a commencé à en éclabousser partout.

- Et partout signifie : sur ta jolie robe, ma chérie ? demande Ron.

- Rigole, Ron, Rigole ! Tu verras quand tu devras t'en occuper pendant qu'Harry aura un cours, tu ferras moins le malin. Et puis de quoi vais-je avoir l'air au diné de répartition ce soir ?

- Tu seras magnifique comme toujours.

Ma meilleure amie se radoucit d'un coup tandis que le rouge lui monte aux joues et qu'elle va se blottir dans les bras de son petit ami, laissant Lissa s'asseoir par terre.

- Elle reste quand même un petit monstre, adorable et magnifique mais un petit monstre.

- Hermione, c'est normal, elle découvre.

- Je le sais Ron, j'ai fais des études de Médicomage et encore à l'heure d'aujourd'hui je suis diplômée. Donc, je rigole, Lily est un ange.

- Bah elle ne tient pas de son père, renchérit le roux.

- Je vous em…

- Ton vocabulaire Harry !

- Ouai bah vous m'avez compris.

- Bien sur, rigolent-ils.

Me mettant à rire avec eux, j'attrape doucement ce petit ange, la déposant sur mes genoux.

- Tu entends ce que dis Tata Hermione, mon bébé ? Elle t'adore.

- Harry, je crois que je lui répète tellement qu'à force elle a du le comprendre.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu vas avoir un peu de mal à donner des cours et à la fois t'occuper de ta fille ? Tu aurais peut-être du attendre un an de plus le temps qu'elle soit un peu moins dépendante de toi.

- Je sais Ron… Mais si j'avais fais ça, l'année prochaine j'aurais dis la même chose. Je suis dépendante d'elle maintenant. Alors pendant que le poste est encore libre valait mieux que j'accepte et puis comme ça je pourrais m'habituer à une certaine distance entre nous, et vis vers ça. De toute manière Albus à très bien compris ma demande d'arrangement du planning. Je ne donnerais pas de cours de 15h30 à 17h. Et le lundi matin de 9h à 10h30. Quand je serais de garde la nuit pour faire un tour dans le château, vous vous en occuperez, et sinon Dobby s'occupera d'elle quand je serais en cours et qu'elle ne dormira pas. Ça c'est très bien passé cette été, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerais.

- Bien sur Harry, nous n'avons pas dis le contraire. Et tu sais que je serais ravi de la garder avec moi à l'infirmerie. Je la vois déjà s'amuser avec les bandes.

Je me mets doucement à rire, jusqu'à ce que je sois stoppé par de petits mouvements rapides de ma fille sur mes genoux, désirant se retourner pour me faire face. Délicatement, je la mets sur ses petits pieds, son visage à la hauteur du mien. Ses petites quenottes viennent se poser sur mes joues tandis qu'elle plonge ses magnifiques yeux verts dans les miens, son plus beau sourire ornant son sublime visage. Avec amusement je plonge ma main dans ses boucles blondes m'amusant de ses petites anglaises lui tombant sur le visage. Elle finit par plonger sa tête dans mon cou, triturant mes mèches brunes à la base de ma nuque. Sentant sa respiration se faire régulière, je la dépose dans son lit improvisé avant d'admirer sa beauté. Mon cœur se sert alors qu'une nouvelle fois la réalité vient m'exploser en pleine figure. Elle a hérité de son magnifique visage. Ce petit ange vient d'avoir 11 mois et j'ai l'impression que plus le temps passe, et plus elle lui ressemble. Deux trois larmes glissent le long de mes joues, avant que je ne les essuie rageusement. C'est de ma faute, de ma putain de faute. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi Potter… Oui, je sais.

Me voilà à présent en train de courir à travers les couloirs de Poudlard.

Après être arrivée à destination, nous sommes descendu avant les élèves pour être mené rapidement au château, pour prendre place dans nos appartements. Lissa aux creux de mes bras, s'extasiant de la beauté du lieu et des personnages bougeant dans les tableaux, nous sommes arrivés devant notre entrée. Le salon chaleureux aux couleurs vert et or, sur la gauche une porte menant à ma chambre d'une magnifique couleur chocolat et bleu pétrole, donnant sur une petite pièce toute colorée de jaune, blanc et rose. J'en reste interdis face à la beauté de la pièce. Des nounours trainent un peu partout tandis qu'au milieu de la chambre se tient un grand berceau, qu'au fond de la pièce un canapé est collé au mur opposé à la commode remplie de ses petits vêtements et d'accessoires de puériculture. Tout sourire je m'avance vers son berceau, pour la mettre dedans avant de recouvrir son corps de sa couverture brodée d'un « L » entremêlé d'un « P ». Je ressors ensuite de sa chambre puis de la mienne pour passer dans la salle de bain, à droite du salon. J'ai une tête fatigué mais tant pis. Après avoir installé rapidement mes affaires dans ma chambre, dans le salon et dans la salle principal, je retourne retrouver Lissa espérant qu'elle se soit endormis. Mais rien de cela, elle gasouille doucement, essayant de dire des mots, ses quenottes rivées vers le ciel, ses deux grands yeux ouverts, un sourire ornant son visage. Je soupire comprenant qu'elle n'est pas près de s'endormir.

Voilà pourquoi, je cours désormais vers la grande salle où la cérémonie de répartition à déjà commencer depuis 15 minutes, que les présentations des nouveaux professeurs a été faite. Alors me rappelant d'une entrée, pour les enseignants, donnant directement sur la table où les adultes sont tous réunis et oubliant que pendant cette cérémonie le calme plat règne dans la grande salle, j'entre brutalement, dirigeant ainsi tous les regards sur moi. Et merde. Je murmure un vague désolé, baisse les yeux en rougissant, avant de m'avancer vers ma place entre mes deux meilleurs amis. Tout le monde continue de me regarder, bien que je fasse le maximum pour me cacher.

- Bien, puisque vous allez l'air très intéressé par notre nouvel arrivant, je vais en profiter pour le présenter. Je pense que vous avez tous reconnu Harry Potter, qui vous enseignera les Défenses contre les forces du mal.

Des murmures et des exclamations enjouées se font entendre dans toute la grande salle. Mais je n'y prête pas attention. Mes yeux sont fixés sur la chevelure blonde assis au côté de Rogue. Il est là, plus beau que jamais, ne daignant pas me porter la moindre attention. Mon cœur s'accélère me faisant mal à la poitrine tandis que mes entrailles se tordent et que mes mains se crispent mes genoux. Oui Draco, mon amour, est là.

A présent allongé sur le canapé de la chambre de Lissa, je la regarde dormir, repensant à ma fin de soirée. Une arrivée bruyante et remarquée, des exclamations enjouées, le sourire de mes anciens professeurs et à présent collègues, et la vision magnifique de mon ange. J'ai eu mal tout le repas. Aucun regard, aucune parole. Comme si je n'existais pas, que je n'avais pas franchi la porte quelques minutes auparavant. Tu as réellement refais ta vie ? Tu sais je ne t'en voudrais pas, pas après t'avoir lâchement abandonné. Rogue m'a paru encore plus froid et plus détestable qu'auparavant, si cela pouvait être possible. Au contraire de Dumbledore qui a paru m'aimer encore plus si cela aussi était possible. J'ai passé le repas plongé dans mon assiette, à me maudire, à souffrir, à pleurer intérieurement, à espérer que tout ce finisse rapidement pour que je puisse retrouver mon bébé et ses magnifiques yeux verts. L'envie était tellement forte que je n'ai pas attendu mon reste et que la moitié du repas passé je suis sortie de table sous le regard de tout le monde repartant à mes appartements. Ron et Hermione m'ont rejoint quelques minutes après, essuyant au passage mes larmes tout en me réconfortant. Du temps m'ont-ils dis. Mais je crois que j'ai déjà laissé passer trop de temps, j'en ai trop gaspillé. Je le veux, par Merlin qu'est ce qu'il peut me manquer, qu'est ce que je peux l'aimer. Essayant un minimum d'oublier tout cela, je me lève embrasse la chevelure blonde de mon bébé et part me coucher dans ma chambre trop vide, trop froide, trop triste, trop sans lui.

Reprendre les cours un vendredi quel intérêt ? Enfin voilà la première journée de passée. Et oui déjà. J'ai eu cours de 9h à 15h30 et tout c'est très bien déroulé. Mais je crois qu'étant le célèbre –malheureusement- Harry Potter, cela m'a bien aidé. Tous les élèves ont gardés leurs yeux fixés sur moi, d'une manière assez dérangeante. Dobby s'est occupé de Lissa pendant que je donnais mes cours. Je l'ai retrouvé rapidement ce midi pour la faire manger, et profiter un peu de ses petits gasouillements adorables, avant de rejoindre Hermione et Harry pour manger. Enfin maintenant je suis dans mon appartement attendant que la petite s'endorme avant que je retrouve tous les enseignants chez mes deux meilleurs amis pour fêter en quelque sorte notre arrivée. Parler de la nouvelle année qui débute, des objectifs, des attentes.

Ils sont tous là, même Draco assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre en grande discussion avec Hermione, ce qui me fait d'ailleurs halluciner. Mes poings se serrent, tandis que j'avance dans la pièce vers Ron, Albus et Minerva, m'incrustant dans leur grande conversation. Cours, nouveaux élèves, quidditch.

- D'ailleurs en parlant de Quidditch, Ron et Harry. J'aimerais que vous entrainiez tout deux, deux équipes.

- Je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps de m'occuper de l'entrainement avec… Lissa.

- Oui je comprends tout à fait Harry, mais ne t'en fais pas ça sera que pour deux équipes donc deux heures dans la semaine.

- Bon eh bien d'accord.

- Ron tu t'occuperas de l'équipe de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle, qu'en à toi Harry tu auras les deux autres bien entendu.

- D'accord.

- Harry, me murmure mon meilleur ami, tu devrais peut-être aller lui parler maintenant.

- Je ne sais pas… Je… il ne m'a même pas encore adressé un seul regard.

- Assume tes erreurs et vas-y !

Je baisse la tête, inspire, expire et m'avance vers Hermione et Draco. Me voyant arrivée ma meilleure amie se lève pour rejoindre son petit ami et ainsi me laisser seul avec l'homme de ma vie. Je m'avance vers lui, les joues un peu rouge, le souffle un peu court, le cœur battant un peu trop vite et le pas mal assuré. Sentant une présence s'approcher de lui, Draco se retourne plongeant, pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée, ses yeux dans les miens. Je sursaute face à cette vision. Ses prunelles sont vides, il n'y a rien, aucun sentiment, rien. Je m'attendais à de la haine, de la colère, du dégout, de la tristesse, de l'indifférence. Mais là il n'y a rien, et je crois que c'est bien pire. Le cœur un peu plus en morceau je me stop devant lui, esquissant un mince sourire timide.

- Draco…

- Potter.

Aïe, ça fait mal.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ?

- Pardon ? C'est un pot de bienvenue de tous les professeurs.

- J'ai eu mon diplôme en Arithmancie donc j'avais compris, je ne suis pas stupide. Je te demande ce que tu fais ici, dans la même pièce que moi, dans la même école que moi, respirant le même air que moi, à me regarder. Je ne comprends pas.

- Draco, je… bégayais-je en posa une main sur son bras.

- Ah non, non ! Tu ne me touches pas, tu ne me parles pas, tu ne me regardes pas. Je t'interdis de m'approcher. Fait comme si je n'existais pas, ça ne devrait pas être trop dur pour toi.

Je m'apprête à le retenir, lui donner des explications. Il s'est déjà enfuit, empruntant la sortie pour sortir de cette pièce, de ma vie. Un peu sonné par ses paroles je m'appuie contre le mur, fermant les yeux inspirant le plus possible pour empêcher les larmes de couler. J'ai besoin de voir Lissa, de la prendre dans mes bras, d'admirer son visage que j'aime temps. Alors le désespoir, la peine et la douleur me submergeant, je traverse le salon pour sortir de cette atmosphère étouffante. Mais avant que je n'ai pu faire un seul pas dehors une main attrape ma robe de sorcier pour me plaquer dans un coin sombre. Mes yeux affolés rencontrent ceux noirs de mon ancien professeur de Potion, Rogue.

- Écoutez-moi bien, monsieur Potter. Je vous l'interdis, vous assimilez ? Je vous interdis d'approcher Draco. Si vous le détruisez à nouveau comme vous l'avez fais il y a un peu moins de deux ans, je viendrais moi-même m'occuper de vous. Il est hors de question que je le retrouve à nouveau au bord du suicide.

- Monsieur je…

- Est-ce que vous m'avez compris ?

- Oui, monsieur.

- Bien.

Il me relâche et me regarde partir. Je m'enfouie en courant à travers les couloirs pour rejoindre mes appartements et retrouvé ma fille. Mes yeux rivés sur son visage, je laisse les larmes envahir mes joues. Je te demande pardon Lissa tu mérites tellement mieux comme père qu'une loque dans mon genre. Je nous allonge doucement sur le canapé, nous recouvrant d'une petite couverture, fermant les yeux pour essayer de m'endormir.

10h, le lendemain matin, je suis attablé dans ma petite cuisine à faire le biberon à Lissa qui est dans son petit trotteur blanc. Le lait chaud, je prépare le tout avant de me diriger dans le salon pour aller lui donner.

- Lissa, mon bébé… viens voir ton merveilleux père.

Pas de gasouillements et de bruit de trotteur. Rien.

- Lissa ?

Je cours dans ma chambre, rien, dans sa chambre rien, dans la salle de bain rien, dans la cuisine et dans le salon rien non plus. Putain.

- LISSA, hurlais-je.

La panique et la peur envahissent mon corps, alors que je refais à nouveau toutes les pièces de mon appartement. Après un éclair de lucidité je me rends compte que le tableau de l'entrée est ouvert. D'un coup je me précipite dans le couloir, rien. Je continue de hurler son prénom allant jusqu'à chez Ron et Hermione, frappant à grand coup chez eux.

- Harry qu'est ce qui se passe.

- Je préparais le biberon de Lissa, et j'allais pour lui donner mais rien… plus rien. Elle a disparu. Je l'a trouve pas. Elle est plus dans l'appart, le tableau était ouvert. Pas dans le couloir rien. Hermione… sanglotais-je.

- Ne panique pas on va t'aider à la chercher, me dit Ron.

- Ron, tu vas de ce côté, je pars de l'autre avec Harry.

- Elle est dans son trotteur mentionnais-je.

- Ce petit monstre va tellement vite qu'elle pourrait être déjà rendu dans les cachots rigole Ron.

- Mais ce n'est pas drôle.

- Excuse-moi.

Après un bref sourire encourageant de sa part, nous nous élançons dans les couloirs. Je retourne sur mes pas accompagnés d'Hermione. Une nouvelle fois toujours rien dans l'appartement. D'un pas pressé nous parcourons les divers couloirs en direction des escaliers. Une boule se forme au creux de ma gorge, mes mains tremblantes, ma respiration qui se fait un peu difficile, et les larmes qui commencent à envahir mes yeux. Hermione prend ma main et nous nous mettons à courir un peu plus vite. Pour nous arrêter brutalement quelques secondes plus tard.

Ma respiration se coupe brutalement alors que la plus belle vision du monde se déroule sous mes yeux. Mes deux amours réunis. Draco portant Lissa dans ses bras, ses yeux gris scrutant son visage. Rogue est là, à quelques pas de ce joli tableau. Il observe. Mon cœur se remet à battre plus fort alors que la petite tête de ma fille se tourne vers moi, ses deux émeraudes tombant dans les miennes. D'un coup son visage si absorbé auparavant par celui de Draco, s'illumine d'un magnifique sourire à ma vue. Ses petites quenottes se tendent en l'air dans ma direction.

- Lissa, murmurais-je.

Draco se tourne vers moi, et me regarde surpris tandis que Severus à l'air de comprendre quelque chose. Je sourie, le cœur léger de l'avoir retrouvé. Hermione resserre ma main, rigolant aux deux premières syllabes prononcées par mon petit ange « paha… » tandis que mon cœur fait un bon et que je cours vers elle.

- Lily mon bébé, où est-ce que tu étais passé ? J'ai eu tellement peur.

Elle continue de me sourire tandis que je la prends des bras de Draco toujours interdis face à ce qui est en train de se passer. Ron arrive en courant derrière nous, essoufflé mais heureux de voir que mon petit loup a été retrouvé.

- Je l'avais dis un vrai petit monstre ta fille, t'as vu où est ce qu'elle était rendu ?

- Ron, réprimande Hermione.

- Ne recommence plus jamais ça, murmurais-je à l'intention de ma fille.

Sa tête se pose sur mon épaule alors qu'elle porte ses petits doigts à mes cheveux, les enroulant, les tirants. Je la serre plus fortement dans mes bras embrassant sa tempe, alors qu'elle commence à fermer ses paupières. Prenant conscience de la situation je me retourne vers Draco, ses yeux bloqués sur ma fille et sur moi.

- Merci, lui dis-je.

- Potter… est ce que c'est votre fille ? me demande mon ancien professeur de potion.

Je ne lui réponds pas et me retourne pour faire face à mes meilleurs amis, préférant retourner dans mes appartements plutôt que de subir tout un tas d'interrogations auxquels je ne pourrais pas répondre, pas maintenant.

- Je vous ai posé une question Potter… Veuillez y répondre !

Hermione prend Lissa dans ses bras, alors qu'elle commence à pleurer et que moi je me retourne vers mon interlocuteur, baguette en main le regard plein de haine.

- Sinon quoi ? Vous allez vous en prendre à elle si je n'écoute pas ce que vous m'avez dis hier soir. Mais sachez que si vous touchez, à ne serait-ce qu'un des cheveux de ma fille, je vous détruirais jusqu'à ce que vous me suppliez de vous tuer.

- Harry calme toi et vient.

- Sachez que le directeur est au courant, pas besoin d'aller faire un scandale parce que je ne suis pas seul dans mes appartements.

Je me détourne de lui et rejoints mes deux meilleurs amis reprenant dans mes bras mon ange, essuyant doucement ses larmes. Nous retournons dans mon appart après avoir remercié et dis au revoir à Ron et Hermione. Soupirant je me laisse tomber sur le canapé dans la chambre de Lissa fermant les yeux pour oublier tout ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Deux semaines sont passées. Les rencontres avec Draco sont devenus récurrentes mais toujours aussi silencieuses. J'aimerais lui hurler des milliers de choses, mais je me retiens, pour son respect, et parce qu'il me l'a demandé. Il ne veut plus de moi. Je respecte son choix. J'ai fait le con, tant pis pour moi. Il n'y aura personne après lui et je le jure, parce que Merlin le sait, je l'aime à en crever. Vous avez déjà eu l'impression d'avoir un trou béant dans votre poitrine qui ronge un peu plus de votre corps petit à petit ? Eh bien moi oui. Et même si Lissa me permet parfois de l'oublier, il est toujours là, et il me suffit de rencontrer les yeux de mon amour pour qu'il me rappelle sa présence, qu'il s'ouvre un peu plus et que j'ai un peu plus mal. Je suis fatiguée mais je suis amoureux. Et même avec toute la douleur que pourra subir mon cœur, je l'aimerais toujours autant.

Enfin finis de m'apitoyer sur mon sort pour un temps, j'ai rendez-vous dans le bureau de Rogue avec Dumbledore pour parler d'un sujet qui m'est encore inconnu. Lily déposé chez Hermione et Ron, je file à travers les couloirs direction l'endroit le plus froid du château pour retrouver où se trouvent mon ancien professeur et mon ancien directeur. Je marche un peu plus vite me rendant compte de mon retard avant de me stopper brutalement remarquant dans la pénombre deux corps mouvant l'un contre l'autre. Des gémissements poussés se font entendre. Mes yeux s'habituant à la noirceur du couloir, je finis par distinguer une chevelure blonde, un corps svelte mais quelque peu musclé, une pâleur magnifique, en bref tout d'un corps qui m'est absolument familier. Oui d'un coup tout devient clair dans mon esprit et je comprends que je suis en train d'espionner, sans le vouloir, Draco entrain de baiser, c'est le mot, un autre homme, que moi. D'un coup tous mes espoirs s'écroulent, mon cœur se brise et j'ai complètement l'impression de mourir. Des larmes glissent sur mes joues tandis qu'un de mes sanglots raisonne dans le couloir, attirant sur moi le regard narquois de Draco. Ne pouvant plus respirer, je m'enfouie en courant à travers les couloirs pour arriver complètement perdu devant la porte de la salle du bureau de Severus.

Deux minutes pour me remettre et deux coups frappés à la porte, avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre.

Rogue ouvrit, regard noir, voltage de robe, Rogue quoi. J'entrais timidement, un peu stressé et le cœur au bord des lèvres dans le bureau. Personne à l'horizon. Mais où pouvait bien être Albus, il n'était jamais en retard d'habitude. Mais alors que j'allais poser la question, un « Legilimens » fut hurlé par la voix de mon sinistre collègue et je fus bientôt replongé dans des souvenirs que j'essayais de garder au fond de moi.

_Harry allongé sur une table d'occultation dans un cabinet de Sainte Mangouste. Un Médicomage tenant des papiers à la main, regardant d'un air mi heureux, mi grave et étonné son patient. _

- _Vous allez être père monsieur Harry Potter._

- _Quoi ? Non ce n'est pas possible… vous devez vous tromper. Je suis un…_

_Harry les larmes aux yeux, une main sur son ventre, assis en face de sa meilleure amie Hermione, dans son petit salon. Un sourire, des larmes._

- _Oh mais Harry c'est merveilleux. C'est très rare, je n'avais pas pensé à l'éventualité que ça pourrait vous arriver. Il faut que l'amour soit plus puissant que votre vie, et plus pur que la plus clair des eaux. Est-ce que tu lui as dis ?_

- _Lui et moi s'est terminé._

- _Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ? Vous vous êtes disputé ? _

- _J'ai tellement honte. J'ai préféré arrêté plutôt que se soit le contraire. J'ai peur. Je suis complètement perdu, je ne veux pas lui faire de mal. Oh Hermione… Je vais partir, je dois partir. Ce n'est pas possible pour lui et moi tu comprends ? Je suis un monstre, il finira par me détester… _

- _Non Harry… non ! _

_Le brun s'écroule dans les bras de sa meilleure amie, des larmes dévalant ses joues._

_Une journée ensoleillée, un Ron arrivant en courant vers son quasi frère. Un Harry se retournant dévoilant son énorme ventre d'environ 7 mois de grossesse. Une silhouette un peu plus ronde, un grand sourire sur le visage, magnifique. _

- _Ron tu es rentré ! Où est Hermione ? _

- _Elle arrive, elle est partie décharger des cadeaux qu'on t'a ramenés de la part de toute la famille, pour toi et la petite. _

- _Oh… Comment vont-ils ? _

- _Très bien, tu leur manques beaucoup tu sais ? Ils sont très pressés qu'on rentre, et que le bébé naisse. _

- _Ils me manquent tous aussi. _

- _Ma belle… c'est tonton Ron, tata Hermione arrive._

- _Vous me faîtes rire. _

- _La grossesse te va bien, petite maman rigole Hermione en arrivant… _

- _Stupide !_

_Trois personnes dans une chambre d'hôpital, dont une allongée tenant un nourrisson dans ses bras. Une magnifique beauté, dormant contre son père qui vient de la mettre au monde quelques minutes plutôt. _

- _Alors Harry… comment vas-tu appeler cette petite merveille ? _

- _J'avais pensé à quelque chose mais je ne sais pas si…_

- _Harry, c'est ta fille, c'est à toi de choisir, si tu as trouvé un prénom vas-y._

- _Lissa._

- _Lissa ? interroge Ron._

- _Ça lui va parfaitement._

- _Lissa pour Lily et… Narcissa._

- _Oh Harry… murmure Hermione tandis que des gouttes glissent des yeux du père. _

_Les Trois amis toujours ensemble, cette fois dans l'herbe fraiche sur le terrain du Terrier. Assis par terre la petite au milieu couché dans les bras de son père._

- _Tu sais qu'elle ressemble de plus en plus à son « second » père. Les gens vont commencer à poser des questions, il va falloir que tu lui dises la vérité. _

- _Hermione s'il te plait…_

- _Je suis désolé Harry, mais tu ne peux pas le laisser plus longtemps dans l'ignorance, il est quand même lui aussi le père de Lissa. _

- _Je sais mais… tu veux que je lui dise quoi ? Pardonne-moi. J'ai eu si peur que tu me rejettes que j'ai préféré fuir ? Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer depuis mon départ, et plus le temps passe, plus les jours sans toi, me deviennent insupportables. Cet ange est le fruit de notre amour, et je suis vraiment désolé de te l'avoir caché et de t'avoir détruit. Pardonne moi parce que tu es l'homme de ma vie, et que je t'aime à en crever. _

- _Harry… _

- _Il me déteste 'Mione, et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, je l'ai brisé. C'est tout. Il a surement refait sa vie et…_

- _Tu le sauras si tu acceptes avec nous le poste que te propose Albus à Poudlard. Il est prof d'Arithmancie, tu pourras le voir, lui parler, lui expliquer, je suis sur que quand il verra Lissa il comprendra. La ressemblance est tellement frappante qu'il ne pourra pas passer à côté. Tu te rappelles que je t'avais dis que pour que tu tombes enceint il fallait que votre amour soit plus puissant qu'une vie et plus pure que l'eau la plus clair. Cet amour là est éternel Harry, des deux côtés, il peut faire souffrir si à un moment il se brise, mais il ne s'effacera jamais. Draco t'aime encore c'est certain, et toi tu n'as jamais cessé de l'aimer alors il va falloir du temps mais ça va s'arranger. Vous ne pouvez que vous retrouver, et puis il y a votre fille maintenant, je suis sur que Draco sera heureux. _

- _Je ne sais pas… Je… par Merlin, il me manque tellement. _

_A nouveau des larmes, toujours des larmes. Cette détresse qui fait mal et qui ne s'apaise pas. _

« ASSEZ ! » hurlais-je, repoussant Rogue de mon esprit.

Les larmes envahissant mes yeux je m'écroule au sol, ma plaie au cœur s'étant rouverte au maximum. J'ai mal. Mon souffle se fait court tandis que mon corps se met à trembler. Mon professeur s'abaisse à ma hauteur sa main se portant sur mon épaule que je repousse violement.

- Ne me touchez pas !

- Potter…

- Vous n'aviez pas le droit de faire ça de…

- J'avais besoin de vérifier si ma pensée était exacte.

- Comment ça ?

- Comme vous l'a dis Granger, la ressemblance avec Draco est plus que frappante et puis elle a sans aucun doute vos yeux et votre tempérament vu sa fuite. J'ai fais le rapprochement, il me fallait juste être sur.

- Ne lui dites rien.

- Et pourquoi cela, vous allez devoir lui dire de toute manière !

- Non ! Il…Il ne m'aime plus, il a refait sa vie… je viens de le voir dans le couloir avec un autre en train de… il me déteste. C'est de ma faute.

- Potter. Suivez-moi s'il vous plait.

Il se relève rapidement, se dirigeant vers une armoire qu'il ouvre. Je mets quelques secondes à distinguer parmi mes larmes, la chose qui à présent illumine la pièce. Curieux de nature je m'avance, me postant à côté de Rogue.

- Vous possédez une pensine ?

- Croyez vous que je garde tous ses horribles souvenirs avec Voldemort en mémoire ?

- Ça pourrait vous empêchez de refaire ce genre de choix.

Il ne répond rien. De toute façon quoi répondre à ce genre de phrase, stupide et inapproprié en ce moment embarrassant. Sa main parcourt plusieurs fioles à la recherche d'une qu'il trouve sans perdre de temps. Le liquide s'écoule dans la pensine formant un tourbillon noir assez troublant et inquiétant. J'ai à peine le temps d'entendre « c'était il y a 7 mois » que ma tête vient rencontrer le souvenir, et que je me retrouve dedans, emporté.

_Rogue entrant en trombe dans une pièce éclairée par la lumière de la lune. L'atmosphère sent la panique la peur la mort. Une silhouette se tient sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, se laissant tremper par la pluie tombant au dehors. Le professeur de Potion s'avance, alors que l'homme au bord se met à parler. _

- _Non n'approche pas. _

- _S'il te plait… ne fait pas ça. Descend !_

- _Pourquoi Sev' pourquoi ? _

- _Je t'en supplie ne fait pas de bêtise et descend de ce rebord. _

- _Pourquoi ça fait toujours aussi mal Severus ? _

- _Draco…_

_Le jeune blond se retourne, laissant apercevoir la maigreur de son visage, les cernes violets sous ses yeux, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues. Il pleure, il souffre, il veut que tout cesse. _

- _Tu avais dis qu'avec le temps ça finirait par s'estomper, que la douleur partirait, que j'irais mieux ! Tu l'avais dis ! Alors pourquoi j'ai toujours aussi mal ? J'y arrive pas Sev' je te jure, je ne peux pas. J'ai beau essayé de penser à autre chose, dès que je ferme les yeux c'est son visage que je vois, c'est ses mains, ses lèvres que j'imagine sur mon corps. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'a arraché le cœur en partant ! Je n'arrive même plus à respirer normalement. Tu m'avais dis que ça passerait, mais ça ne passe pas. J'en peux plus…_

- _Draco, je t'en supplie… Il faut juste parfois plus de temps à certaines personnes pour oublier. Tu réussiras, je te le promets, mais pas comme ça, alors descend. Vient là…_

- _Tu sais quoi le pire ? Il suffit qu'il revienne, aujourd'hui, demain, dans une semaine où dans plusieurs mois… je serais toujours là. Il suffit qu'il me dise trois mots associé à deux autres pour que je me jette dans ses bras. Parce que je sais Sev' qu'avec du temps ou non, c'est lui et personne d'autre. Il n'y a et il n'y aura que lui._

_L'adulte s'approche attrapant le plus doucement possible la main du plus jeune. Complètement tremblant, Draco se pose un pied par terre, tombant dans les bras de son parrain. Sans suit larmes et gémissements. Peine, douleur, besoin, amour. _

Ma tête ressort violement de la pensine, mon corps percutant le sol alors que je reprends une bouffée d'air. Par Merlin Draco, pardonne-moi. J'étouffe, je pleure, je gémis son prénom. Qu'ais-je fais ?

- Vous n'auriez pas du partir Potter. Draco vous aimait à en perdre la raison. Lui donner un enfant aurait été le plus beau cadeau que vous auriez pu lui offrir. Vous êtes vraiment stupide Potter, vous avez tout gâché.

- Il ne m'aime plus hein ? Il a vraiment tourné la page ?

- Je ne sais pas Potter. Il ne me parle plus beaucoup de lui. Après cet épisode, il a changé radicalement. Il a affiché un vieux sourire sur son visage, et il a repris sa vie, ses discussions inutiles, tout ce qui pouvait éviter ton sujet. Il a recommencé à revoir ses amis qu'il ne voyait plus, il a accepté le poste à Poudlard et il s'est remis à fréquenter des hommes, plus stupides les uns que les autres, les cheveux couleurs jais, les yeux verts. Mais je ne devais surtout pas lui parler qu'ils te ressemblaient tous énormément. Il ne laissait plus paraitre aucun sentiments, rien, son visage reste impassible, ses yeux vides. Le soir de la rentrée, je l'ai retrouvé en larmes dans le noir de ses appartements. Rappelle-toi ses mots Harry « Il n'y a et il n'y aura que lui. ». Il aura beau faire ce qu'il veut pour vous oublier… un amour, comme vous en a parler Hermione, c'est éternel…

- Merci Professeur.

- Je ne fais pas ça pour vous Potter, mais pour Draco. Son bonheur met le plus cher et si s'est avec vous alors je ferais mon possible pour qu'il en soit ainsi.

- Vous savez je ne voulais pas le faire souffrir. J'ai pris peur de tout ce qu'il m'arrivait. Il ne m'avait jamais dis qu'il m'aimait alors j'ai cru qu'il… et je… Non vraiment je ne voulais pas. Je l'ai…

- Je sais Potter, je sais. Maintenant agissez !

Courant à en perdre la raison à travers les couloirs, avec Lissa dans mes bras, je souris. A cet instant plus rien ne peu m'atteindre, je suis heureux. Complètement euphorique je débarque dans l'infirmerie où se trouvent Hermione et Ron. Je place devant eux surexcité et pose mon bébé par terre tenant ses petites quenottes avant de la lâcher. « Va voir tonton Ron et tata Hermione, mon ange. » Un gasouiellement, un papa de prononcé avant qu'elle n'avance d'un pas maladroit ma meilleure amie qui lui tend les bras un grand sourire sur son visage.

- Par Merlin ce petit monstre marche, elle va faire encore plus de bêtises.

- C'est merveilleux rigole 'Mione.

- Je préparais son biberon ce matin, elle était parmi ses jouets et d'un coup elle s'est levée à l'aide de la commode et elle s'est avancée vers moi. Adorable. Fallait que vous voyiez ça.

Un toussotement se fait entendre derrière moi. Un peu étonné je me retourne pour tomber dans les deux iris gris de Draco assis sur un des lits.

- Draco… Je suis désolé je ne savais pas que vous étiez occupé.

- Non, non Harry, on discutait simplement. Tu ne déranges jamais surtout si c'est pour nous annoncer des nouvelles pareilles.

- Je… je vais y aller. Lissa, tu viens…

- Draco, tu veux la prendre ? demande Hermione.

Pas le temps de dire un mot de plus que ma fille chancelante se dirige vers Draco auquel elle attrape le pied pour s'y accrocher. Sa petite tête se lève en l'air pour plonger ses émeraudes dans le regard de Draco. Elle sourit doucement, continuant de prononcer le mot « papa ». Je me sens d'un coup mal à l'aise. Le silence se fait, alors que je rougie et que je viens récupérer ma fille dans mes bras. Les yeux de mon amour et les miens se rencontrent. Un vague frisson, un vague tournis. Des images de nos anciens moments partagés. Il faut que je sorte d'ici.

- Je vais y aller, j'ai des copies à corriger et Lissa doit prendre son biberon, qui doit d'ailleurs avoir refroidis.

- D'accord, eh bien à tout à l'heure alors Harry, me réponds Hermione.

- Au revoir… Draco.

Le lendemain c'est un sourire aux lèvres, et l'excitation palpitant dans les veines que je saute de mon lit courant vers le berceau de ma fille. Ses petits yeux fatigués sont déjà ouvert, tandis qu'elle tend ses mains vers moi. Je l'attrape pour la prendre contre moi la faisant doucement tourner en l'air.

- Joyeux anniversaire Lissa, mon petit bébé, mon petit ange. 1 an.

- Paha… paha !

- Je t'aime tellement ma Lily.

Elle s'accroche à mes cheveux, sa tête reposant sur mon épaule. Sa peau brulante réchauffe la mienne plus froide. Doucement je la pose par terre, la laissant galoper doucement à travers l'appartement pendant que j'enfile un jean avant de me diriger dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Mais avant que je n'ai pu faire chauffer mon café, le tableau de l'entrée s'ouvre laissant passer mes deux meilleurs amis accompagnés d'Albus, de Minerva, ainsi que de Rogue et… Draco, chantant la chanson ridicule qu'est « joyeux anniversaire… joyeux anniversaire… joyeux anniversaire Lissa… Joyeux anniversaire ! » Par Merlin faites les taire. Draco ne chante pas lui, il ne me regarde même pas, d'ailleurs qu'est ce qu'il fait ici ! Doucement je prends ma fille dans mes bras pour me diriger vers eux.

- Harry… surprise, s'écrie Ron.

- Lissa, joyeux anniversaire !

Ma meilleure amie lui tend une grosse peluche, avec un paquet rectangulaire et plutôt plat. Dumbledore me félicite et tend son cadeau à ma fille, Minerva lui met au poignet une jolie gourmette, j'en écarquille les yeux, quand à Rogue lui souhaite juste un bon anniversaire avant d'avancer dans la pièce me laissant face à Draco qui ne me regarde toujours. Aucun mot, rien, il rejoint simplement son parrain.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites tous ici ?

- Eh bien, les 1 ans c'est important, on voulait fêter ça avec toi et la petite.

- Merci c'est gentil.

Je les invite à s'asseoir, leur servant à boire.

- Je… je vais aller mettre un t-shirt.

- Non, dit brutalement Draco…

- Pardon ?

- Je… enfin… Je ne te parlais pas Potter… Non merci Sev', je ne bois rien.

- Oh…

Un peu déstabilisé de le savoir dans la pièce adjacente à la mienne, je m'habille d'un t-shirt noir avant de respirer un grand coup en me regardant dans la glace pour finir par retourner dans le salon. Draco à les yeux rivés sur Lissa, observant chacun de ses gestes, de ses bouclettes virevoltant dans l'air de l'a pièce. J'aimerais prendre ma fille dans mes bras et aller me nicher dans ceux de Draco. Imaginez le tableau merveilleux que l'on ferait. J'aimerais qu'il me rassure sur ses sentiments, qu'il embrasse le front de mon petit ange en nous répétant qu'il nous aime. Parce que moi je l'aime, à en crever.

- Alors Potter, c'est bien beau de fêter l'anniversaire de votre fille mais où se cache la mère ? m'interpelle Severus.

Un blanc se fait dans la pièce tandis que je pose mon regard noir sur lui. Quel petit enculé, il le sait très bien, monsieur veut juste lancer le sujet pour voir ma réaction et celle de Draco. Oula attendez pourquoi le regard interrogatif et surpris de Minerva se pose sur moi ?

- Eh bien Harry, il me semblait que la mère, c'était vous. Enfin que vous étiez un des rares hommes à être tombé enceint.

- Quoi ? s'écrie Draco.

- Euh… je…

Merde, merde et Merde ! Mes joues s'enflamment, mes mains se mettent à trembler tandis que le sourire satisfait de Rogue se pose sur moi.

- Je pense qu'on devrait les laisser. Minerva, Severus j'aimerais qu'on parle d'un projet que j'ai en tête. Vous me suivez dans mon bureau ?

- Bien sur Albus.

Les voilà partis, alors que je me retrouve devant Draco, Hermione et Ron un peu à l'écart tenant ma fille dans leurs bras.

- Harry… gémit plaintivement Draco, ne me dit pas que tu…

- Draco, je suis désolé. J'aurais du te le dire… Pardonne-moi, lui murmurais-je. Mais pourquoi n'as-tu rien vu quand je t'ai laissé ? T'aurais du lire dans mes yeux, t'aurais du voir ma détresse, ma souffrance. Mais t'as rien vu et tu m'as laissé partir. Je suis tellement désolé. J'aurais tellement aimé que tu comprennes que…

- Espèce d'enfoiré, cri-t-il. Comment oses-tu remettre la faute sur moi ? Tu me demandes de te pardonner ? Alors que tu t'es barré, tu m'as laissé crever, que je viens d'apprendre que tu as eu une fille. Tu crois quoi ? que je ne suis pas au courant de l'amour si puissant qu'il faut avoir pour qu'un homme tombe enceint ? Je le sais tout ça ! Alors si je calcule bien, tu t'es barré alors que tu étais déjà enceint. Tu m'as trompé, avec un autre homme que moi et tu me demandes te pardonner ? Espèce de…

- Non, NON ! Tu ne comprends rien, tu n'as rien compris !

Comment ose-t-il dire que j'ai pu aimer quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Non, non. Il n'y a que lui, il n'ya toujours eu que lui. Pourquoi dit-il des horreurs pareilles. C'est sa fille, ma fille, notre fille. Il n'a réellement rien vu ? Cette ressemblance qui est plus que magnifique. Enervé et au bord des larmes, j'attrape Lissa pour me reposter devant Draco dont les mains tremblent.

- Tu n'as réellement rien vu ?

- Je vais y aller, je sais même pas pourquoi je reste ici.

- REGARDE-LA ! Je t'en pris, regarde-la. Ne vois tu pas qu'elle a tes magnifique traits, que la blondeur de ses cheveux est aussi belle que la tienne, que son sourire fait apparaitre les deux même fossettes que tu as ? Draco, comment peux-tu imaginer qu'il y a, ou qu'il y a eu quelqu'un d'autre que toi que j'ai pu aimer. Je te demande pardon, parce que je me suis enfuis comme un lâche, j'ai eu peur que tu me rejettes, j'ai fais n'importe quoi. Draco… par Merlin il n'y a que toi, je t'aime tellement.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent, alors qu'il recule de deux, trois pas. Je cherche son regard, qu'il ne m'offre pas.

- Dis-moi que tu mens.

- Draco…

- Dis le moi que ce n'est pas vrai, tu n'as pas fait ça !

- Je suis désolé !

Je m'avance doucement vers lui posant une main sous son menton pour relever son visage plein de larmes vers moi. Ses lèvres tremblent retenant des sanglots. Mes doigts viennent caresser ses joues, alors qu'Hermione et Ron voyant que la situation s'est calmé s'éclipsent nous laissant seul tous les deux. Quelques secondes plus tard je me retrouve avec le corps de Draco contre mon torse, ses bras entourant mon torse. Je le sers violement contre moi, comme une peur de le laisser partir, de le perdre à nouveau.

- Je te déteste, t'avais pas le droit de me faire ça, de me laisser, de me cacher ta grossesse. C'est ma fille, Harry. Et puis merde pourquoi tu ne m'as pas cru en moi, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas fait confiance ? Tu te rends compte à quel point je peux t'aimer ?

- Draco…

Ils glissent ses mains sous mon t-shirt caressant doucement mon ventre, recherchant un reste de souvenir de ma grossesse. Lily est par terre tirant sur nos pantalons respectifs, cherchant un peu d'attention. Draco pose ses yeux sur elle avant de sourire timidement.

- Je…

- C'est ta fille Draco !

Une nouvelle larme glisse sur sa joue que j'essuie rapidement. Prenant conscience de mes mots il attrape ce petit ange pour le serrer contre lui, la berçant doucement.

- Lissa… Lissa ?

- Lily, Narcissa, murmurais-je.

- Oh Harry…

Il se lève d'un coup venant embrasser mes lèvres avidement. Je prends son visage en coupe répondant à son baisé qui m'a tant manqué. Après un rapide câlin avec Lissa et une visite de Draco dans sa chambre, à s'extasier comme un gosse, nous retournons lui et moi dans la mienne. Assis sur mon lit Draco vient me rejoindre rapidement, enlaçant mon corps avant de venir à nouveau m'embrasser.

- Draco, gémis-je.

- Alors tu ne pensais pas ce que tu m'as dis en partant, comme quoi je n'étais pas assez bien pour toi et qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de nous ?

- Non bien sur que non ! Et toi tu m'as cru… ça m'a fait tellement mal.

Ses mains se lient aux miennes alors que nos corps basculent sur le lit, tremblant à l'idée de cette journée de retrouvailles qui va nous unir.

Courant à travers les couloirs vides du château en ce temps de vacances de Février, je rejoints le plus vite possible la grande salle où doivent être réunis tous les professeurs et la dizaine d'élèves restante. Un peu essoufflé je passe la porte retrouvant le regard ravi de mon amour.

- Draco… Draco !

- Harry que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiète Dray et mes deux meilleurs amis.

Les larmes aux yeux et le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles je m'approche de lui embrassant fougueusement ses lèvres sous les yeux de tout le monde. Hors d'haleine il me regarde choqué.

- Tu veux que je te viole devant tout le monde ? me murmure-t-il.

Je rigole doucement passant une main sur sa joue avant de prendre sa main dans la mienne pour la glisser sous mon t-shirt la posant sur mon ventre. Ses yeux perdus accrochent les miens avant de s'illuminer d'une magnifique lueur.

- Oh Harry, est-ce que tu es… ?

- Oui mon amour oui…

Il se lève rapidement encadrant mon visage avant d'embrasser passionnément mes lèvres, et de me faire rapidement tournoyer dans l'air. Je m'accroche à ses bras, l'enlaçant ferment. Nos collègues nous félicitent, avant de nous diriger d'un pas pressant vers mes appartements, maintenant devenu nos appartements. Le plus vite possible il me retire mon t-shirt s'agenouillant au niveau de mon ventre pour venir le caresser et l'embrasser tendrement. Ses mains défont ma ceinture, faisant glisser mon jean avant de me porter jusqu'au lit, collant son érection à la mienne.

- Draco…

- Tu vas me laisser te cajoler, profiter de ton ventre qui va s'arrondir petit à petit ?

- Bien sur, autant que tu veux…

- Tu me le promets ?

- Draco, gémis-je.

- Harry, promet le moi que tu ne me laisseras pas, plus.

- Je te jure, plus jamais.

- Je t'aime Harry.

Passionné et amoureux je l'attire contre moi, retrouvant ses lèvres. Il s'écarte doucement de moi se nichant dans mes bras avant d'accrocher mes yeux.

- Serius James Malfoy Potter si c'est un garçon, et si c'est une fille Loù Malfoy Potter.

- Serius ?

- Severus et Sirius, je sais que Sirius est quelqu'un d'important pour toi, pour moi c'est Severus.

Je l'attire contre moi le déshabillant pour venir caresser sa peau.

- J'ai envie de toi…

- Prend-moi Dray, je veux te sentir. Montre-moi que tu m'aimes, parce que moi je crève de t'aimer autant.

Il rigole, un peu déchirant presque mon boxer avant de s'enfoncer en moi. Je cri son prénom, alors qu'il embrasse ma peau doucement pour m'apaiser. Mais pas besoin de ça. Depuis le temps les préliminaires ne sont utiles que pour s'amuser un peu, pour prendre notre temps, ou pour nous aimer d'une manière plus douce et romantique. Alors m'accrochant à lui, je commence à bouger, lui intimant d'aller et venir en moi rapidement, ce qu'il s'empresse de faire.

- Draco… Han… ohmondieu… plus vite, plus fort !

Ses hanches claquent sensuellement contre mes fesses, s'enfonçant un peu plus en moi, touchant à chaque fois un plus fortement ma glande. Les étoiles m'apparaissent un peu plus claires au fur et à mesure que le plaisir monte. Nos lèvres se joignent inhibant nos gémissements, nos cries, nos prénoms prononcés.

- Harry…jouis pour moi !

A ses mots, le sang m'éclate brutalement au cerveau avant que je me libère entre nos deux corps dans un cri puissant. Une entrée plus brutale et Draco explose tout au fond de moi avant de s'écrouler sur mon corps. Mes petits bras l'enlacent dans une étreinte amoureuse. Nos yeux se rencontrent, avant que je ne les ferme sous la caresse de Draco sur mon ventre.

- Il ou elle te ressemblera cette fois Je veux voir un mini Harry courir partout.

- Ça pourrait être drôle.

- Je dirais même plus !

* * *

**La fin.**

**Un petit HP/DM quasi , pour changer.**

**J'espère que vous avez aimés.**

**Je reviens bientôt avec deux RW/DM. Ils me restent à les poster. **

**Reviews? Merci.**


End file.
